The Common Thread: Rewoven
by jylener22
Summary: After a crushing defeat, Ichigo promised to protect someone important to him. In a heartfelt confession, Orihime claimed that if she could live through five lifetimes, she would fall in love with the same man in each one. Words spoken by teens and yet said with conviction and maturity. Words that have been tested before and will be once again.
1. Chapter 1

"I _have something I'd like to talk with you about...so...maybe next time do you think you could make some time for me?"_

* * *

Muttering darkly under his breath, Ichigo roughly ran his fingers through his hair in a fruitless attempt to try and make some of it lay nicely to one side or the other. Short of using enormous globs of hair gel, Ichigo's hair was never going to do anything other than stand straight up, but that didn't stop him from trying at times like these when he was antsy and anxious about looking his best...which was certainly not very often.

Heaving a huge sigh and leaning heavily against the counter with his hands on either side of the sink, Ichigo stared at his reflection's unruly hair as he commented in a dry, sardonic tone, "Maybe I should just get a crew cut or something," before fluffing his hair with his fingers running all over his head for five seconds and then finishing by going from back to front. Thinking to himself that his hair was about as good as it was ever going to get, he left the bathroom and stalked down the hall to his room.

Before showering, Ichigo had laid out his outfit on the bed, but looking at it a second time, he decided that jeans with holes in the knees were definitely not an appropriate 'first outing/date' choice. So he switched them out for a pair of khakis, after which he became dissatisfied with how they looked with the navy blue shirt he had previously picked. After tossing that back in the drawer, Ichigo pulled out a black tee with the words 'World Difference Execute', but then thought better of it for the same reason as the ripped jeans and on this agony went for another seven minutes before he finally emerged from his room with what he considered was a 'casual, but not too casual' outfit befitting this occasion. And with that thought Ichigo promptly returned to his room to grab a different pair of shoes.

For Orihime's part, getting ready for this outing with Ichigo was better in the sense that Tatsuki was there to talk her down when she was overcome with emotion. On the other hand that also meant that Orihime got easily side-tracked, forgetting that she wasn't hanging out with Tatsuki and was actually supposed to be getting ready to meet Ichigo.

While she wasn't usually one to style her own hair or wear clothes to accentuate her feminine figure as she preferred more 'practical' styles to suit her occupation and personality, Tatsuki was nevertheless quite talented and adept at performing those tasks for others or, more specifically, for Orihime. So while Orihime had jumped in the shower after work, Tatsuki had carefully picked through Orihime's closet and come up with two outfits: one that she intended to tease Orihime with and one that she actually thought Orihime would be comfortable wearing today.

Hearing the water stop and the sound of the shower curtain rasping open, Tatsuki gathered up the appropriate undergarments and opened the bathroom door enough to passed them through as she called to Orihime, "Put these on and keep your hair wrapped in the towel."

"All right!" replied Orihime cheerily and in less time than Tatsuki thought possible, Orihime threw open the door, asking for the third time, "Are you sure you have enough time to do this? I don't want you to-"

Laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, Tatsuki hushed Orihime with a single look as she said flatly, "Orihime, I love you, but you really need to stop overthinking when people offer to do nice things for you. Got it?"

Smiling sheepishly, Orihime nodded and said in a tone to match, "All right," to which Tatsuki nodded in satisfaction before getting to work. Make-up foundation done and Orihime's hair arranged in several braids, the two exited the bathroom and headed for the bedroom with Tatsuki trailing a little behind so that her friend wouldn't notice the hint of a smile playing around the corners of her lips.

Seeing the outfit laid out for her, Orihime hesitated in the doorway as she said in a tone that was failing to hide just how uncomfortable she was, "Oh, I forgot that I even had that...guess I could wear it for the first time today..."

Clearing her throat to hide a chuckle, Tatsuki gestured to the clothes as she said, "Yeah, I thought so. Put them on and let's have a look." Just as it seemed like she was about to protest, Orihime's expression showed that she remembered Tatsuki's earlier admonition and she dutifully put on the clothes which consisted of a pair of colorful, flower-printed leggings and a white t-shirt that wasn't completely skin-tight and see-through but rather too close for comfort. While it could be pulled down in order to cover her nether regions, that meant that the amount of cleavage showing would be quite substantial.

Nodding once in satisfaction, Tatsuki said, "All right, then. Back to the bathroom."

After blow-drying the braids, Tatsuki undid them and fluffed out Orihime's hair, spraying it lightly to make sure it stayed mostly intact while still allowing the long, auburn locks to flow naturally. She then took small sections from either side of Orihime's head and twisted them around to the back, braiding the ends together and then spraying it again to keep it from falling apart. Hair completed to her satisfaction, Tatsuki's final touches to Orihime's make-up were quick and subtle which served to accentuate the young woman's natural beauty.

Motioning for Orihime to stand up, Tatsuki asked, "So, what do you think?"

"It's wonderful, Tatsuki. Thank you so much," was Orihime's halfhearted reply.

Giving her best friend a shrewd smile, Tatsuki probed, "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"I just..." Orihime began before nervously twirling a strand of hair between her fingers and gnawing on her lower lip.

Taking Orihime's hand, Tatsuki led her out of the bathroom saying, "I think I have just the thing," and went back into the closet to pull out the finishing touch to Orihime's outfit: a short, blue jean dress that would go on top of what she already had on.

Gasping in relief and delight, Orihime sagged against Tatsuki's arm as she said barely above a whisper, "Oh, thank you," before she pulled the young woman into a tight hug as she repeated in a rapturous tone, "Thank you, Tatsuki! Thank you!"

Patting Orihime's back, Tatsuki fought back tears and swallowed before she said firmly, "My pleasure, but don't start crying on me and wrecking your make-up."

"Right!"

* * *

Checking his watch for what could have been the hundredth time, Ichigo plucked at the cuffs of his jacket to make sure they were completely covering his wrists. Then feeling that it was too constricting on his neck and shoulders, he tugged at the collar which did loosen things up there, but then it revealed too much of his wrists for his liking and the cycle began again. Or at least, it could have if Orihime hadn't arrived at that moment with a bright "Hello!" which served to snap Ichigo out of his agitated state.

With a quick thought of 'Hollow, don't you dare make me ogle her,' Ichigo said in a kind of croak, "Hey," before he cleared his throat and repeated, "Hey. You look..." and then completely ran out of words as his mind was wiped clean.

Waving a hand in front of her face to hide her embarrassment, Orihime said in her usual cheery tone, albeit an octave or two higher, "It was all Tatsuki. She kindly offered to come over and help me and...well, she's just amazing, isn't she?"

Nodding slowly, Ichigo replied with, "Yeah, yeah, she is. You ready?"

Seizing on the change of topic like it was a lifeline, Orihime said, "Oh yes! I've really been looking forward to this new exhibit! I even did some research on some of the featured artists and their art styles."

"And what did you find out?" asked Ichigo before they both turned to head in the direction of the art museum, with Orihime chatting away happily about what she had learned. They strolled along in almost perfect contentment for a while and nearly made it to the museum, when they both felt a familiar tingle run up their spines. Their suspicions were confirmed when Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge began to beep. Both their expressions became serious before they simultaneously turned and ran towards the Hollow presence.

As he ran, Ichigo fished around in his back pocket for his badge and Soul Candy dispenser, which he had actually purchased from Urahara earlier that week just in case a situation like this arose where he was out with Orihime and an enemy appeared (although he had made absolutely sure not to tell the shopkeeper the reason behind his purchase, no matter how the man had finagled and coaxed him). While he trusted in Orihime's skills and knew she could do more than heal and shield, on the other hand, too many times in previous battles had he seen her pinned down by an enemy while he was forced away from her by another. He also knew that Orihime was at her best when protecting or healing someone else and not necessarily when she was the one in harm's way. This way, Ichigo was hoping that Orihime would at least have part of him there to protect her before things became too desperate.

Popping the candy into his mouth, Ichigo felt the familiar whooshing sensation as he was flung from his body. He allowed the force to propel him forward a foot or two before allowing his feet to touch the ground and continue running a little ahead of the other two. Almost of itself, Ichigo's hand lifted to grasp Zangetsu's handle and he felt it begin to pull away slightly from his back, as ready for action as he was.

Shortening his stride slightly to run alongside his body (man, it was really weird looking at his own face, especially when the expression was bland and almost lifeless), Ichigo gave orders to 'himself', saying, "Remain by her side at all times and watch her back. Got it?"

"Affirmative," replied the soul automatically.

Looking over at Orihime, it occurred to Ichigo that he shouldn't just assume these things were all right with her and so asked, "Are you fine with that, Orihime?"

With a smile that told him that she understood what he was trying to do, Orihime nodded once as she said, "I trust you, Ichigo." Had Ichigo been paying attention, he may have noticed that while his speed remained the same, there was a slight lift in his steps, almost as if he were floating above the ground.

The mood quickly changed when they heard the familiar sound of a Hollow roaring. The trio came to the end of the block and rounded the corner without slowing their pace and therefore only had a few moments to take in the scene and analyze what needed to be done.

There were four abnormally large Hollows in an outdoor marketplace. Two of the Hollows had cornered what looked like the soul of an old shopkeeper, another was chasing two teenage souls while the last one was sitting on its haunches, turned so that they could only see its back. However, if the sounds emanating from that Hollow were any indication, it wasn't difficult to figure out why it wasn't moving.

Bellowing furiously, Ichigo drew Zangetsu and slashed viciously at the Hollow's back. This caused the Hollow to turn its head to look at its attacker and open its mouth to release the soul it had been in the process of devouring in order to let out an enraged howl of its own. Before the Hollow could however, Zangetsu sliced through its neck as if it were no more than rice paper. Even before the Hollow had begun de-materializing, Orihime had summoned her Shun Shun Rikka to heal the grievously wounded soul and sent the others to shield the old shopkeeper.

Hesitating just long enough to make sure that his body took up a position where he could protect Orihime's blind spot, Ichigo flash stepped to where the two Hollows were just standing and looking at the shield in momentary confusion. Much to his surprise, the shopkeeper looked at him with a panicked expression, shook his head vigorously and started waving his hands as if to shoo Ichigo away.

Just as Ichigo was about to ignore the old man and kill the Hollows anyway, the shopkeeper yelled desperately, "Leave me! Save them! Save them before they die!" Almost without thinking, Ichigo turned his attention back to the running teenagers and noticed something he hadn't before: there was a long chain connected just below each of their collar bones that ran all the way back to their bodies which were lying under the awning of one of the shops.

"Ichigo!"

Looking in the direction Orihime's voice had come from, Ichigo had all of a millisecond to read her intentions in her expression before she sprang into action. That was the most they could spare as the Hollow had stepped on the teenagers' soul chains, pinning them down and prepared to 'dig in'. In his peripheral vision, Ichigo saw his body tense as if it were about to whirl around to look at its charge. Ichigo was positive it would have quick enough reactions to keep up with Orihime and what she was about to do, so the only thing left for him to do was to give her a quick nod and ghost of a confident grin of encouragement.

In the split second after this exchange, Ichigo turned back toward the shopkeeper and leaped in front of the man just as Orihime's shield separated so that it could be almost instantaneously reformed above the two trapped teens. While Ichigo hefted a weighty blow with the flat of his blade on the two Hollows in front of him to make them step back a pace or two, out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Orihime sprint forward while calling forth Tsubaki in case her cutting shield wasn't quite enough to finish it off. A good plan that should have worked, but _should have worked_ is only helpful in retrospect when one can simply analyze the data of what happened, where things went wrong and what one might do differently in a similar situation.

When the Hollow realized that its intended prey were huddled in relative safety behind a barrier it couldn't get through, it turned its attention towards the two figures running towards it. Then, rather than let out an obstinate, territorial roar, the Hollow pulled what looked like a protruding bone from its head and hurled it towards Orihime. True to form, Ichigo's body charged in front of Orihime to take the blow and the projectile hit him square in the heart center. However, rather than embedding itself into flesh, the projectile splattered across his chest almost like clay. Nothing happened for another two or three strides, but suddenly Ichigo's body convulsed and collapsed as if it were a puppet whose strings had been cut. Jumping nimbly out of the way of Ichigo's falling body and then over it, Orihime continued on towards the monster, mouth set in a grim line.

Forcing himself to look away and focus instead on the Hollows in front of him, Ichigo waved his free hand at the shopkeeper to try and get the man to take a few steps back. Squeezed in-between the shop front and the close quarters of the Hollows, it was one of the few times when having such a large zanpakuto was something of an annoyance as he didn't have quite enough room to swing it fully and obliterate the Hollows in one massive strike without causing substantial damage to his surroundings. As it was, Ichigo was forced to use the flat and tip of his blade to basically poke and prod his opponents to back off until he finally got enough room to finish them off.

Finally achieving his goal, Ichigo's muscles were just beginning to tense and bunch in preparation for a powerful finishing blow when he heard a terrified shriek. Immediately fearing the worst for Orihime, Ichigo's head turned in his girlfriend's direction just in time to see exactly that.

The Hollow had apparently tried to throw a few missiles at Orihime, each of which she had dodged, so when that didn't work the Hollow decided to go for a head on approach. Quite literally. It had leaped away from its shielded former intended victims and was charging towards Orihime with its head lowered as if it were a bull trying to gore a matador. While Ichigo could see that Orihime was about to send Tsubaki hurtling towards her attacker, something in Ichigo's gut told him that it wouldn't be enough.

"Shield, Orihime! Summon your shield!"

Next moment, Orihime followed through with her attack. There was no hesitation. Tsubaki cut right through the Hollow and it began to dissolve. However, the velocity it had built up caused the horned head to keep hurtling forward and crash into Orihime. With no shield in front of her, she took the full brunt of the blow and was sent flying across the market square. Ichigo saw several of the 'horns' flatten themselves on her chest, arms and even face before they too dissipated.

When her body finally lost its momentum and came to a stop, a golden glow engulfed Orihime for several seconds. By the time it had faded away, Ichigo had already killed the remaining two Hollows and had flash-stepped to her side. Carefully checking for neck and spine injuries, Ichigo felt a tremor run up his spine when he touched Orihime. At first, he couldn't put his finger on it, but when he carefully took her hand as he lifted her into his arms it came to him. Orihime's skin wasn't warm or cold. It almost didn't feel like skin at all.

Ichigo was pulled out of his stupor when he heard a familiar clipped yet deeply agitated and disturbed tone ask, "What happened here?"

 **Author's Note:**

Call me crazy. Call me a knucklehead. Call me a moron. However, that doesn't change the fact that I've done it. I started yet _another_ story to add to the ever increasing pile that I have yet to finish.

Why did I do it, you ask? Well, because while I was getting ready this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about doing this and several ideas came to mind of things that I could do with this and I just knew that my brain would not leave me alone until I started this. So, weak-willed writer that I am, I gave in and now here you see the first piece of a new and yet familiar puzzle that I am putting together.

For those of you who read the original 'Common Thread', I hope you enjoy this new re-imagining of that story. My plan is to keep the overall ideas of each lifetime similar to what I did before, but there may be some substantial changes made to the details. If you guys have any requests for characters, plot situations or anything along those lines that you'd like me to throw into the mix, I welcome any and all input and will do my best to add those in! For those of you who have not read the original, while it was done some time ago, I did put information in the Author's Notes that explain where I got the inspiration for this whole thing, so check there if you are interested since I'm not retyping it all in here.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed or at least are intrigued by this first part. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime jolted awake. Or rather, she was jolted awake. What might have done that, Orihime couldn't be sure right away as her brain was quite fuzzy and had not yet 'reconnected' with her body. However, that time was greatly reduced when she noticed a few things about her surroundings. Mainly that she seemed to be in a moving vehicle of some kind and that she was not alone inside it.

"You all right there, dearie?" said a middle-aged woman who was dressed all in black and sitting across from Orihime, "Look a bit peaky, if you don't mind my saying so."

When Orihime wasn't able to answer right away, the woman nudged the man sitting next to her and said, "Jethro," to which the man responded by rolling his eyes, unhooking a canteen from his belt and handing it across to Orihime. Unable to think of anything else to do, Orihime unscrewed the top and was about to take a quick sip when another significant lurch from the vehicle nearly sent her sprawling on the floor while the water came flying up into her face and all over her clothes. The water was just the thing to make her fully realize that if this was actually a dream, it was the most realistic one she had ever had.

"Where are we?" Orihime croaked.

Shaking her head good-naturedly, the woman replied, "Couldn't say for sure meself, dearie. Stagecoach left Cherry Springs this morning and we've been ridin' with nary a stop since then, so I reck'n we're no more'n a couple'a hours from White Hollow by now."

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach, Orihime nevertheless forced herself to swallow hard and then turn to look out at the passing scenery. An endless yellow sea stretched out before her only interrupted by the occasional boulder or even more rare desert vegetation. However, as her eyes and mind continued to adjust to her surroundings, Orihime felt the panic that had been previously welling up inside her gradually begin to subside. It continued on until after a minute or two, Orihime began to wonder why in the world she had ever felt so out of place. While, yes, she couldn't remember exactly why she was taking this journey to White Hollow or much of anything else about her past, Orihime was sure that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Everything else would come back to her when the time was right.

In true fashion, just as she was settling in to her surroundings, there was another vicious jolt from the coach that actually did send her sprawling onto the floor. The one difference this time was that they didn't continue moving. Muffled voices yelled something incomprehensible, but from their tone, Orihime was fairly certain that this situation was not very good.

That suspicion was confirmed when a rider wearing both a mask over his eyes and a bandanna over his nose pulled up alongside the coach, yanked open the door and without hesitation reached in and dragged Orihime out. Compelled to submit to a force that almost seemed to pull her arm from its socket, Orihime tumbled out of the stagecoach before being hauled up and over the man's saddle. Even if Orihime would have had the wherewithal to struggle with the man the moment he put his hands on her, she would have then stopped the instant she felt something press against her temple.

Another rider came alongside the other and pointed his gun into the stagecoach. Addressing the couple inside, the man's tone was almost as soothing and dangerous as a snake's hiss as he said, "Now, everyone remain perfectly calm. My comrades and I would appreciate your cooperation for a while."

"Boss!" came a voice from in front of the stagecoach.

Orihime looked up as far as she dared to see a man whom she assumed was the driver whip out a double-barreled shotgun and begin to take aim at the man who seemed to be the leader. Before he could get a shot off, the man almost carelessly flicked his gun up and fired. The driver grunted as the bullet ripped through his shoulder while the force of the missile, to Orihime's horror, sent the man tumbling from his perch.

"As I said," said the man as he once again pointed his barrel at the middle-aged couple, this time with a hint of irritation in his tone, "we would _appreciate_ your cooperation...however, we will use force if necessary. Your choice."

The only sound for a minute or so was the soft creaking of harness and saddle leather or the occasional snuffle from a horse. Otherwise, everyone remained perfectly still.

"Very well," said the man in his former silky tone, "In a short while, we will be joined by several others and I expect you all to be on your best behavior, or believe me, you will not reach the end of your journey in one piece."

Turning to the man holding Orihime, the leader said, "Kugo, why don't you allow our approaching friends to get a good look at your unusually attractive hostage? Likely put them in a more of a negotiable mood, wouldn't you say?"

Without a word, Kugo grabbed both of Orihime's wrists with his free hand and then temporarily returned his gun to his holster so that he could pull her up until she was sitting in front of him in the saddle. Then, he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and neck, not so tight that she couldn't breathe yet firmly enough that she didn't dare try to struggle. Finally, Kugo retrieved his gun and held it steadily against her temple.

Now able to see more than the ground about seven feet below her and the shadows cast there, Orihime saw that the stagecoach was less than a half-mile from a rather steep hill. She also noticed that there was a dust cloud rising from just beyond the hill, so she imagined that they would soon be joined by another group of riders very shortly. While she couldn't be entirely sure, Orihime guessed the new arrivals would be some kind of lawmen...otherwise, the man wouldn't have bothered to take them all hostage.

Keeping his own gun steadily trained on the man and woman, the leader spoke to the third member of the group (who Orihime could now see had been holding the stagecoach horses reigns to keep them from running away), "Moe, go to the other side and make sure our injured friend doesn't have any more heroic urges."

Nodding in understanding, Moe did as he had been ordered. For a brief moment, Orihime saw him pull out his gun and she was about to scream and tell him to stop, to not kill the poor man. Then she saw Moe gesture with his gun and say something about handing it over. A few moments later, Moe reached down and when he sat back in his saddle, Orihime saw that he was holding the driver's shotgun. While the big man still had his arm wrapped around her pretty securely, Orihime felt her breathing begin to ease...until she remembered the quickly approaching riders.

They didn't have to wait much longer before the group of riders crested the hill and started making their way towards the stagecoach. However, the riders did slow down quite a bit when they came close enough to assess the situation. While these men also had bandannas covering their mouths, Orihime realized it was only for the practicality of keeping sand and debris from choking them as they rode because each man pulled it down to reveal their face as they drew closer. The man in the middle seemed to be the leader as when he stopped his horse, the others followed suit.

Sitting forward in his saddle so that he could rest one arm against the saddle horn, the man pushed back his hat to reveal curly brown locks and an eye-patch as he said with a rather easy-going drawl, "Now boys, why'd you wanna go and do something like this? Ya'll just keep racking up the charges and you'll make it hard on the judge to show you any clemency."

Tsukishima was silent for a time before he began to chuckle, shake his head and then erupt into a bout of mirthless laughter as he replied, "Certainly if we cared to receive any sort of clemency this situation would be unnecessary. However, let's not waste anymore time and get straight to the point."

"You're not a murderer, Tsukishima, and neither are your men," the man said with a shake of his head as he adjusted his seat in the saddle, "Let the lady go and come quietly, already."

Nodding his head, Tsukishima replied slowly, "You're right that we're not a murderers...but I do believe the charges include kidnapping or abduction somewhere along the line. So, here's how this is going to play out: you all empty your lead onto the sand, toss your pieces as far as you can and then quietly dismount so we can give your horses a little exercise. That done, we'll be on our way and drop this pretty little thing off when we reach the next town all safe and sound."

While his tone remained light and easy, Orihime saw the man's single eye glint dangerously as he inquired, "And if we choose to take our chances?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tsukishima replied just as evenly, "You know as well as I that should things become...unpleasant, there's a great possibility that this unfortunate young lady will be seriously hurt or even killed. Not through any intent of ours, of course, but bullets flying and horses running every which way does not make for the safest scenario."

Something clicked in Orihime's brain and her mind began to race. While this man Kugo was holding the gun to her temple and Tsukishima and Moe were still aiming their guns at the others, they actually didn't want to kill anyone. Whatever their reasoning behind their stance, Orihime saw a possible opening. Just before she put her plan into action, her roaming gaze connected with a young man's who was sitting next to the posse leader. Something about his eyes was very familiar and from the way his pupils dilated he seemed to understand that she was about to do something very risky. Next moment, Orihime became boneless while directing her weight to push back against Kugo and then to his elbow that was wrapped around her.

The first part of her plan went just about perfectly as Kugo was completely unprepared for this sudden 'fainting spell' of sorts. Her sudden weight shift caused him to lose his grip momentarily and in the time it took him to try and grab her again, Orihime reached around to grip his arm and pull to try and throw him off balance or even unseat him from the saddle. Again, everything started smoothly enough with Kugo being pulled off his saddle, but what Orihime had failed to take into consideration was that he was still gripping a gun in his other hand. Kugo viciously swung his arm around knocked the gun against the side of her head, stunning Orihime so that she now had no control over her fall from the horse.

In the few moments this scuffle had gone on, Orihime had created enough of a distraction for the law-abiding posse to make their move. While Tsukishima and Moe had turned around when Kugo grunted as he lost his grip, their counterparts kicked their horses forward to confront the criminals. There were brief struggles over the firearms and two shots were fired harmlessly out into the desert before the posse had overwhelmed Tsukishima, Moe and then Kugo.

For her part, it was very fortunate for Orihime that after he knocked her head, Kugo had instinctively grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground. Hanging limply and feeling very disoriented, Orihime felt her stomach lurch and brain feel woozy when she felt herself being turned over and flipped right side up. Groaning plaintively in protest, Orihime could do no more as she was once again lifted up and held by a strong pair of arms.

Unable to keep herself awake any longer, Orihime slipped once again into unconsciousness.

 **Author's Note:**

Not much to say other than I'm trying to get back into the game of getting these done. Real life has been hard to keep up with, but I'm hoping to carve out some time to get this knocked out efficiently.

Thanks guys for your patience and continued support! You are the reason I decided to come back and not give up on any of my stories, which believe me, was a very appealing option for a time.

P.S. Is it bad that when I first typed this, I was putting 'Kubo' in place of 'Kugo'?


End file.
